


At the Christmas Market

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Digger and Alex are visiting Digger's parents in Münster before Christmas and Digger takes them to the Christmas market there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Christmas Market

“Now Alex, do you remember what we talked about?” Mark asked as he buttoned up the small boy’s thick winter jacket.

“I have to stay close to you and papa at all times.” Alex answered as calmly as an excited eight-year-old could muster. “And no running.”

“Very good. And do you know why?” Mark asked and gently slid a bright blue beanie on Alex’s head.

“Because there will be lot’s of people there and where in...where were we again?” Alex looked up frowning from under his beanie that nearly covered his eyes, making Mark chuckle.

“We’re in Münster sweetheart, this is papa’s hometown. And they don’t speak English as their first language here so if you happened to get separated from me and papa it could be harder for you to get help to find us.” Mark explained, at the same time continuing to dress his son as warmly as possible by adding a matching scarf around his neck and mittens on his hands.

“Oh, okay...” Alex said quietly and gnawed on his lower lip nervously.

“Al you’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Mark smiled at him softly and patted his back. “Now are you sure you’re warm enough? We can still go get you some more clothes from the car.”

“No daddy I’m fine.” Alex said more cheerily and then he noticed Digger jogging towards them and his brown eyes lit up. “Papa!”

“I’m sorry I took so long!” Digger said a little out of breath when he reached them and he stopped to take a few deep breaths before he continued. “I ran into an old school friend at the parking lot...but anyway! Are we ready?” He asked, looking between Mark and Alex.

“Yes papa!” Alex immediately shouted and bounced towards the taller man, who easily caught him in his arms and they both giggled as Digger lifted him up on his shoulders. 

Mark just shook his head at them as they entered the market area, smiling fondly as he reached to take Digger’s hand in his and they smiled at each other for a moment before Alex started squealing directions.

“Oh oh oh papa there’s a gingerbread stand there! I want a gingerbread cookie!”

Slowly they went through most of the stalls, mostly just looking at the things on sale there but a few hours later both Mark and Digger were carrying a few bags each and all three of them had their stomachs full of cookies and sweets and drinks.

“Al? Sweetie are you getting tired?” Mark asked as they were sitting at a table and the boy had been quiet for more than five minutes and had barely touched the large plate of waffles they had bought for all three of them.

“Hmm no...” Alex tried to sound cheery but it was clear he was having trouble even sitting up straight.

“I think it’s time to go back to your granny and granpa.” Digger said softly, wrapping his arm around the small boy to pull him closer so he could lean against him. “I bet they can’t wait to hear what you’ve been up to all day.”

“Really?” Alex asked, looking up at Digger and then at Mark who was sitting opposite of them.

“I’m sure they’d love that Al, though I think you’ll get me and papa in trouble if you tell them how much sweets we’ve let you eat today.” Mark chuckled as he stood up to throw away the half eaten plate of waffles, deciding they had all had a bit too much sugar to eat that day.

“Bah, they know already, don’t worry Alex.” Digger laughed and stood up as well. “I’m sure my mum has three different desserts ready for tonight’s dinner.” He grinned at the older man as he picked up Alex in his arms who didn’t even protest and just happily snuggled against Digger’s front.

“You are such a mama’s boy.” Mark teased him and dodged a sharp elbow aimed at his side. “What, it’s true!”

“Oh shush you! Or you’ll sleep on the couch.” Digger pouted, waiting for Mark to pick up all of their bags before they started walking back to the parking lot.

“We both know you’d just join me on the couch at some point.” Mark smirked knowingly and laughed softly when Digger showed him his tongue.

“Shut up...Here, take Alex, I’ll go get the car.” Digger muttered and waited for Mark to put down the bags before he handed the already sleeping boy to the older man, though he couldn’t resist pressing a gentle kiss on the boy’s beanie covered head and even giving Mark a little peck on his lips before he went to get their car.

“Your papa is ridiculous.” Mark whispered, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms. “But that’s why I love him.” He said with a smile and held the boy closer against him as he too pressed a kiss on top of his head.


End file.
